A New Darkness
by dsmedina52766
Summary: The four heros must become five and find their parts of the Triforce but there are problems. Shadow died, Blue is acting strange, and Vio keeps using up all his energy casting spells. Can they slay the evil and save Zelda or will evil win this time?
1. The flight

**A/N: Yea I get way to bored sometimes. This is a combination of a lot of Zelda games with a few of my ocs.**

Weapons and loftwings:

Green: Boomerang and Hook shot. Loftwing color: Red

Red: Fire rod, Ice rod, Sling shot, and Roc's cape. Loftwing color: Green

Blue: Hammer, Whip, and Magnet glove. Loftwing color: Yellow

Vio: Bow and arrow, Lens of Truth, and magic book. Loftwing color: Orange

Shadow: Shadow powers and Mirror shield. And his bombs! Loftwing color: White

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda that belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Vio sighed as he watched the other three fight,_ again!_ "I'm going flying." He said bored of watching them fight. He put his book into his bag. It was a gift from Zelda after they came to Skyloft along with a few other things. Vio dashed off the diving platform and called his Loftwing. He waited a few seconds, no response, he tried calling again. There was still no response. _'Something's wrong!'_ Vio quickly cast a flight spell and flew back onto the platform. He collapsed on his knees panting. Casting that spell used up a lot of his energy. "Vio are you ok?" Vio looked up to see Green standing in front of him. "I'm fine I just need to catch my breath." Vio stood up after a few seconds. "Anyways I think something is wrong! My Loftwing didn't come when I called it, if it's not just me then Red is the only one who can reach the surface." Green looked up. "I can sence something as well, like a darkness approaching. We should warn Zelda!" Vio nodded before dashing to the goddess statue with Green following close behind. "Zelda!" Vio yelled when they arrived. "You guys sensed it too huh?" Vio paused. "Wait you knew already?" Zelda looked up. "I was going to get you guys after Red finished his practice with Roc's Cape." "Wait he's flying!" Green and Zelda were shocked by Vio's sudden outburst. "His Loftwing might not come to catch him if he falls!"

* * *

Red flew arround on his cape avoiding the building as he flew around Skyloft. Blue was watching him on the diving platform. Red started flying more unsteady, the cape was running out of magic. He tried to fly to the platform getting more and more unsteady untill the cape ran out of magic and he started falling. He called his Loftwing but there was no response. "Blue!" Red yelled. "Red hang on!" Blue used his whip on the platform and grabbed Red's arm. "Don't let go!" Blue yelled as he climbed back up onto the platform. He pulled Red up after he got up. "What where you doing!" Blue yelled after he caught his breath. "I tried calling my Loftwing but nothing happened!" Blue grabbed his arm. Red noticed a streak of blood run down his arm. "Your hurt!" "I'm fine! I just scraped my arm on the rocks!" Blue snapped. "Red! Blue! Are you guys alright?" Vio yelled as he ran to them. "We're fine!" Blue yelled still grabbing his arm. "Blue's hurt!" Red told Vio. "I said I'm fine!" Blue slapped Red's hand away. Blue stood up and started walking away. "Wait Zelda wants to see us!" Vio said before Blue could get to far away. "I'll be there soon after I patch up my arm." Vio nodded and look at Red. "Well let's go!" Red nodded and followed Vio to the goddess statue.

* * *

"Now that's everyone is here I'll tell you guys what I found out." Zelda started when Blue arrived. "I was reading the legends and it said on the 10,000th year five days after the fifth full moon the stars will aligned and a new darkness will appear. Only five can stop it, Earth, fire, water, wind, and shadow. Using their parts of the Triforce of Courage they will slay the new evil." "Shadow... But Shadow Link turned into light after he broke the Dark Mirror." Vio said remembering how Shadow gave up his life to help them slay Vaati. "This is the 10,000th year. And the fifth full moon is two days from now!" Green said after a few seconds. "We can't leave Skyloft if our Loftwings wont come!" Blue yelled. Zelda nodded. "I know." She turned her head to Vio. "Vio you know a flight spell right?" Vio nodded. "Can you cast it on three people?" "I can try but I have to concentrate really hard." Vio and the others walked to the platform. Vio cast the spell on himself, then Blue, and finally Green. "We should go now I don't know how long I can keep this up." "Alright then we have to go find Shadow." Red used his cape and started flying off the platform the others flying close behind. The soon reached the opening in the clouds leading to the surface. Once they where above the opening they opened their sailcloths and floated down onto the surface. Vio started panting heavily falling onto his knees. "Vio are you ok?" Red asked. Vio continued panting untill he collapsed onto the ground. "Vio!"


	2. Voices

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo not me.**

* * *

A black wolf woke up in the twilight realm. "Where am I?" He asked. The wolf looked around. He was inside a cell and there was no windows. "Why am I in here." He tried running up to the door but a chain pulled him back. He growled and tried pulling the chains off. His ears pricked up as footsteps approached. The door to his cell opened. A dark figure stood in the doorway. "Your next!"

* * *

Green sat on the ledge near the cave they where resting at. It's been an hour and Vio hasn't woken up yet. Red was freaking out but Blue tried to keep him calm. "Green!" He looked up. "Vio is waking up!" Green leaped down from his spot on the ledge. Red dashed into the cave. Green walked in after him. Vio was awake like Red had said but he didn't look like he had enough energy to sit up. "Hey Vio are you feeling better?" Green asked. "Not... really." "Well try to recover as much as you can we have to leave tomorrow." Vio nodded before going back to sleep. "Will he be ok?" Red asked looking worried. "He will be ok. He just needs to rest." Green answered. Blue walked out of the cave. _'Where's he going?' _Green thought before deciding it was pointless.

* * *

Blue ran away from the cave clenching his arm tightly. "What the hell! My arm shouldn't hurt anymore!" _Blue! Blue!_ "Who's there!" Blue turned arround but nothing was there. _Hahahaha_ "Stop laughing this isn't a joke!" Blue yelled. _Oh but it's so funny! Hahahah! _"Shut up!" Blue pulled out his sword. "Where are you!?" _I'm in your head you can't kill me unless you kill yourself! Hahahaha! _"SHUT UP!" The voice stopped talking. Blue slashed at a tree to let out some anger before putting his sword away. He clenched his arm again. "Ow!" Blue looked up at the sky. "Just a week to find the Triforce." Blue walked back to the cave. Green was staring off into the distance while Red was messing around with his fire rod. "Blue where did you run off to?" Red asked. "No where!" Blue snapped. Green leaped down from his spot on the ledge. "Blue did you find out anything?" Blue shook his head. "No I think I know where we can get information though." Red stopped messing around with his fire rod to listen to Blue. "Remember that old women in the temple?" "Oh yea I almost forgot about her!" Green looked at where Vio was resting. "We should wait until Vio wakes up first though." Blue sighed. "Fine but he better wake up fast!"

* * *

The black wolf woke up from his sleep. _Today's the day! I'm going to fight the dragon! _He heard the footsteps again. _I'm ready!_

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think that wolf is and what is with the voices Blue is hearing? You just have to find out in future chapters! Remember to leave a review if you like it!**


	3. Lost

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda it belongs to Nintendo. But I do own my ocs that appears I this chapter_.**

* * *

Blue waited under the shade of a tree. Red and Green went to find food so he decided to rest a bit. After awhile he got bored and decided to go for a walk. "Vio can take care of himself. Gahh!" Blue felt a shock of pain run up his leg. He looked down. Someone had shot him. He placed his hand on his sword hilt. "Who's there?" he yelled. There was a soft rustling in the trees before there was another shot. Blue quickly dodged it and pulled out his sword and shield. He heard another rustle from above him and quickly jumped to the side only to be shot it the back. "Ow!" Blue pulled out his magnet glove. "If trying to go to you wont work I'll just make you come to me!" Blue heard a soft rustle again and pointed his magnet glove in that direction. "Ahh!" A girl fell out of the tree. She had black hair with pointed ears sticking out. "So you're a Hylan." Blue put his sword away but kept his hand on the hilt if she attacked. "Yea what's it to you." The girl fixed her hair and stood up. "Why were you attacking me?" "We just thought you where someone else." "We?" "Me and my brother Hunter." Blue turned around to see a younger boy jump down from the trees. "Who are you?" "I'm Nadia and this is my brother Hunter." Nadia said pointing to the younger boy. "I have one more question." Blue stopped holding his sword hilt. "Who did you think I was?" "Gannon's apprentice." _Shadow? _Blue thought to himself. "Anyways we should get going." Nadia leaped back into the trees with Hunter following close behind. _Gannon's apprentice huh? _Blue felt a sharp pain run up his leg when he started walking. "Crap! I must have gotten hit worse than I thought!" He sat down under a tree careful not to put weight on his hurt leg. He looked at his wound. The pain only got worse and spread through his whole leg. "Poison!" Blue felt his body begin to go numb and his eyelids grow heavy. "C-crap..."

* * *

Vio blinked his eyes open. No one was around. "Where is everyone?" He sat up and grabbed his sword and shield next to him. "I am never doing that again!" Vio looked outside. "That's weird this doesn't look anything like Foron woods." He looked for a landmark that might be familiar but found nothing. "Might as well find the others." He decided to head down to the river figuring they might fishing. He began walking forward only to hear a familiar hiss behind him. "This never gets old." Vio pulled out his sword and faced a Deku Baba. He quickly cut its stem and stabbed it. It exploded into thin air leaving a green force gem behind. There was a loud clapping from behind him. "Well done Violet hero." "Who are you?" Vio turned around just to see the forest. He felt someone grab his shoulder. "Nice try but you have to try harder." Vio slashed behind him at a dark figure but his sword went straight through it. "An illusion!" The figure laughed. "Kind of I can attack you but you can't hit me." "What do you want?" Vio asked. "Nothing really. I just wanted to watch your progress." Vio narrowed his eyes. "Why?" "I have my reasons." The figure began to levitate off the ground. "Now I have to go. They'll be expecting me." The figure disappeared in a burst of light. Vio continued walking. _I shouldn't worry about him I have to find the others. _

* * *

"Green? Where did you go?" Red ran around the woods yelling. He and Green went to find food. They caught a few fish but when they started heading back there was a bright flash of light. When Red opened his eyes after that Green was gone. "Green? Blue? Vio? Anybody?" There was a loud growling from behind him. Red turned around to see a large green furred tiger with two tails. Red slowly walked backwards only to trip. He quickly stood up and began running away. _I need to think! I need to think!_ Red quickly put on his cape and flew above the tiger. He pulled out his slingshot and fired at it. The tiger roared and swat Red down with one of his tales. Red crashed into the ground and didn't move for a few seconds. Red clenched his now bleeding head and pulled out his fire rod. He fired at the grass in front of the tiger creating a wall of fire in between them. _I'm no match for it I have to get away!_ Red quickly ran away from the fire. "Guys where did you go?" Red yelled while still running. Once he thought he was far enough away he sat down to catch his breath. He looked at his hand that was now covered in blood from his head. "Someone help me!" Red yelled again. But no matter how many times he yelled there was no response. Red clenched his head again before getting back up. "They must still be at the cave!" Red started walking to where the cave is. He was too tired to run from running before and blood loss. There was a loud hissing behind him. Red turned around to find two Deku Babas. He burned one of them with his fire rod only to have the other bit his arm. Red screamed before shaking the Deku Baba off. He slashed it's mouth in half with his sword. It exploded like all monsters do. Red clenched his arm as blood dripped onto the ground. "Guys where are you!" Red yelled.

* * *

"Your report please?" A dark figure looked through a mirror. "Just as I said the four links fell for the trap." "And the fifth?" "We don't have to worry about it for a long time." "Good. You really are my best minion." "I can not slay them alone but the least I can do is delay them so you have more time to rule the world." "Just six more days until I'm free from this cursed place. Then the world will never see light again!" "Long live the darkness!"


	4. Found

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo not me.**

* * *

When Vio arrived at the river no one was there just dead silence. _That's odd where are all the animals? _He sighed before turning around to see another Deku Baba. Vio quickly killed them before they could hurt him. "Green? Red? Blue? Where are you guys?" Vio yelled but got no response. _I'll go back maybe we just missed each other._ Vio started heading until he heard a loud scream. _That sounded like Red! What is going on here? _Vio quickly started running in the direction he heard the scream. The forest was too quiet for his liking besides the monsters and Red's scream nothing could be heard. _Why is it getting so hot? _Vio wiped sweat off his forehead before bursting into a fit of coughs. _Smoke! There's a fire nearby! _Vio quickly looked for the source of the smoke, keeping his mouth and nose covered so he didn't breathe in too much smoke. He started running away from the source. _I hope none of the others got caught up in that!_ Suddenly there was a loud growl from behind him. _Growling? But I don't remember any growling monsters in these woods._ Vio turned around to see a green tiger. _A green tiger huh? _Vio pulled out his lens of truth from his bag. Quickly looking through it before the tiger attacked he saw what looked like Green. "Green stop it's me Vio!" The illusion began fading away to revel the Hylian. _There must be an illusion on me as well. _Vio dodged his boomerang right before it hit his head. _I don't want to attack him! Maybe I can just knock him out again._ Vio dodged a few of Green's slashes before pulling out his own sword. He waited for just the right moment blocking and dodging his attacks, only receiving a small cut on his cheek from where Green's sword got too close to Vio's head for his liking. Green charged at him. _Now!_ Vio quickly moved left and hit Green in the stomach with his sword handle. He caught Green before he could fall onto the ground, laying him down. _To be honest I didn't think that would work twice. _Vio thought to himself recalling the time they fought when he was pretending to be on Shadow's side. _Is Shadow really alive?_

* * *

Blue groaned and opened his eyes. _How am I still alive? _His body didn't feel numb anymore except his leg. He felt a piece of paper under his hand.

_Sorry about the poison but you'll live! -Nadia_

_P.S. You might want to see a professional doctor when you can._

_Screw her! _Blue stood up only to fall back down from a sharp pain in his leg. _Shit! How am I supposed to go anywhere now?! _Blue sat up and leaned against tree. _Might as well try to get somewhere... _Blue tried to stand up again and succeeded. He used the tree for support and looked around. "Is anyone there?" Blue called out but got no response. "Well what now?"

* * *

Green woke up from being hit in the stomach. "Ow that hurt!" he rubbed where he had gotten hit from the monster.

"Glad to see you're up!" Green looked to see Vio reading his book as usual.

"Where am I?" he asked sitting up.

"In the cave that we camped out in." Vio put down his book. "Be quiet though I don't want to wake up Red."

"Huh?" Green looked beside Vio. Red was resting. It looked like he had taken a beating. His arm was covered in bandages and he looked like he was crying not that long ago. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just found him passed out here. I treated his wounds the best I could." Vio sighed. "Now we just need to find Blue."

Green leaned against the wall. "Believe it or not I'm still tired so I'm going to get more rest."

Vio put his book down next to him. "Same here. I'm sure that Blue can last until tomorrow."

Green nodded and layed back down. _Who is causing this spell?_ He thought about it until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I'm finally out of school! I might update much faster now! Sorry for the late update! Please leave a review if you liked the chapter!**


End file.
